Survival Games Season 8
The 8th Season of the Survival Games. This season is the first season exclusive to the ProBoards site. This season Tributes 8th Place- Daisy (Seb_Ramoray)- kicked to death by Black Bomber 7th Place- Ghetsis (InjusticeGods) 6th Place- Tifa Lockhart (judgementaeon) 5th Place- Simon Blackquill (Leaisaxel) 4th Place- The Anguished One (Forsoothious) 3rd Place- Zidane Tribal (I_am_new_here) 2nd Place- Black Bomberman (Pikachu942) 1st Place- Luigi (TopHattedTroopa) Day 1 Luigi, Blackquill, The Anguished One and Black Bomber all jump off of their pads. Blackquill and the Anguished One team up and make shelter in the woods as Luigi and Black Bomber begin climbing the mountain. They reach Mount Olympus, both Black Bomber and Luigi sit in thrones, Black Bomber gets 5 fire balls and Luigi gets five thunder bolts. Zidane then jumps off of his pad and begins climbing Mount Olymupus as well. The Anguished One and Blackquill then begin travelling and find Atlus holding up the sky he wants them to take it, but they are very hesitant. Tifa then jumps off of her pad and meets up with The Anguished One and Blackquill. The Anguished One begins talking to his Kirbamus doll which continually tells him to kill everyone around him. This frightens Tifa as she runs off. Blackquill then offers to hold up the sky for Atlus. Meanwhile Luigi, Zidane and Black bomber rturn to the Corn to get food. Blackquill takes the sky from Atlus and receives super strength, however Simon tries to trick Atlus into taking the sky back. Atlus is no fool, but takes the sky anyway allowing Blackquill to keep super strength. Meanwhile Tifa runs into Ladon at the Garden of the Hesperides and proceeds to feed him fruit and meat. Black Bomber, Zidane and Luigi all meet up with Tifa and head back towards Mount Olympus, however are stopped by Kirbamus himself. He warns them that this isn't the average SG arena. Anguished One and Blackquill then visit Ladon as Tifa heads back in their direction. Blackquill, Tifa and Anguished One all realize they can't do anything with Ladon and leave, as Black Bomber and Zidane go to observe the unconscious Daisy. The proceed to kick her when Angushed One arrives alone. Black Bomber, intrigued by the Kirbamus Doll grabs it and begins playing with it. Daisy then dies of internal bleeding from Black Bomber's kicks, as does Ghetsis. '''Kirbamus then becomes a god. Blackquill travels to the River Styx, however while he's there Black Bomber and Anguished One fly through the portal and Blackquill and AO team up against Black Bomber. Realizing he's outmatched Black Bomber retreats and Anguished One and Blackquill return to their camp. Day 2 Blackquill heads to the Corn and receives an IOU for one ballpoint pen sword. Him and AO then sit on thrones. Blackquill gets nothing and AO receives a silver bow. Black Bomber then arrives. AO requests his doll back, but the doll warns of danger at the Corn. The Kirbamus Cruiser then passes overhead and drops bombs on the Corn killing everything at it. 'The bombs also cause Tifa to lose her hearing. Luigi then meets up with Blackquill, AO and Black Bomber and they realize they need Black Bomber's string to travel through the labyrinth. Black Bomber and Luigi allow AO and Blackquill to enter first, so they can attack them from behind. However it fails when Blackquill and AO step around a corner. Black Bomber then escapes with the string, causing them to be trapped, so they decide to tour the labyrinth using the silver bow as a guide. Meanwhile Black Bomber hunts down the now deaf Tifa, '''he easily kills her with an axe and fire. '''He then goes to hunt down Zidane, he fails in the battle, but manages to escape, he then goes after Blackquill and AO in the maze. AO sees him and begins firing arrows, BB runs away in fear, but AO pursues and the two face off. Blackquill joins the fight and almost kills BB, but he narrowly escapes. Meanwhile the familiar smell of turkey lurks around the Arena. Spectator James has returned. Day 3 Simon and AO try to go deeper into the labyrinth, but when they realize dying is the only option they leave, just to be greeted by Black Bomber and fireballs. A huge battle is then sparked between AO and Blackquill and BB, however shortly into it Zidane arrives and joins the fight. As the fight goes on Blackquill charges BB with his axe, but is greeted with a fireball, '''as he burns to death Blackquill attempts to bear hug Black Bomber. '''Black Bomber drops out of the bear hug and rolls to extinguish the flames. Black Bomber being a total pussy runs away again as AO looks at the dead body of Blackquill and '''kills himself. ' BB and Zidane then have a friendly little wrestling match. Day 4 As Zidane and BB's match continues, Luigi arrives, angry about the lack of help he received from Luigi, BB decides to fight Luigi. The two duke it out for awhile, but then notices Zidane's unconscious body. Going in for a cheap kill '''BB stabs Zidane in the back. '''Luigi then knocks the mountain over sending both him and BB flying through the air. They continue to fight Day 5 As the battle continues, Black Bomber who has been gradually losing more and more limbs '''dies from blood loss. '''Declaring Luigi the champion of SG8. Trivia *This is the first season of SG to exclusively be on the SG site *It appears that this season is heavily based upon the Percy Jackson & the Olympians book series as it includes multiple references to both the book series and Greek mythology in general.